


The Sky is Falling

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (He's just not one to think much of stuff(, Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley pines with his whole body, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining, Post canon, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth Rotting Fluff, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Aziraphale noticed that Crowley was in love with him before he ever felt it. And yet he never thought to understand it as love.





	The Sky is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Pining

Aziraphale knew Crowley was in love before he felt it. The barriers that Crowley had were strong, but he couldn’t hide the way he  _ leaned  _ every time Aziraphale started talking. It took him centuries to notice it in all honesty. The first time was when they met in Rome. Crowley didn’t eat, and normally showed no interest in anything at all. And yet, Aziraphale saw him get closer and closer throughout the conversation. His head resting on his palm without a care in the world. 

Crowley circled around him when they ran into each other. He stood closer than a natural enemy should. Aziraphale thought he was making it up until Crowley miracled his books back to safety. He almost fell forward as he extended the bag to the angel. And then offered him a ride. 

Aziraphale was an idiot to think Crowley didn’t love him. But it took him another hundred or so years to realize it. At that point Crowley had taken to being a snake and wrapping around Aziraphale's shoulders while he worked in the bookshop. He took naps in Aziraphale’s coat pockets (Crowley would never say that his heartbeat calmed him). 

Crowley did everything he could to be near Aziraphale. And Aziraphale only had the love hit him like a pileup on the M25 when he saw Crowley crying for him in a bar more drunk that he should’ve been mere hours before the end of the world. He had that pileup set on fire when he saw Crowley’s face as he threatened to never speak to him again. And then it was crushed by the sky falling on the bus when Crowley offered him a place to stay, and then fell asleep on his shoulder. 

Aziraphale was so observant. And yet such a moron. Sometimes he wondered how he could be so thoughtless. But at least he didn’t have to chastise himself for this one, considering he had his husband asleep in his lap almost every night as they watched T.V in their cottage. 

**Author's Note:**

> ONE MORE PROMPT AND I WILL HAVE DONE A FULL MONTH CHALLENGE ON THE FIRST TRY. FUCK YEAHHHH!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave me a comment and a kudos, I love hearing from y'all. 
> 
> Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
